


For special occasions.

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Changkyun's Monster Tongue Makes an Appearance, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, hope i didn't forget anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: And they say romance is dead.





	For special occasions.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this valentine's filth <3

“Hey baby.”

“Hi” Hyunwoo steps into the living room, surprised to find Changkyun there. He’s usually napping or playing videogames when he’s alone at the house.

“Had a good day?” Changkyun is sprawled on the couch, all the lights and electronics off. Weird.

“Yeah, I…yeah, casually good day.” Hyunwoo stands there, right behind the door, sensing that his boyfriend wants to tell him something. “Oh!” He remembers, setting his backpack down and unzipping it, “I have something for you.”

Changkyun’s eyes sparkle when he receives the little red bag, he always loved getting presents. 

“What is it?” Changkyun makes grabby hands and Hyunwoo takes off his shoes, getting to the couch to hand the bag over. Changkyun seems more than happy with the small, dark brown teddy bear holding a heart.

“It’s nothing much but I thought-“ Hyunwoo starts, but doesn’t get to finish, Changkyun cupping his face, squishing his cheeks and kissing them.

“It’s perfect” he pecks Hyunwoo’s nose. “And I got something for you too.” He neatly places the teddy bear on the couch and Hyunwoo waits for his gift.

Some long seconds pass. Hyunwoo gets a little awkward but Changkyun is grinning.

“Take a shower baby, okay?” He gets up and brushes Hyunwoo’s jawline with a finger. “I’ll be waiting for you at the bedroom.”

“Sure.” Hyunwoo replies, watches Changkyun walking to their bedroom and then heads to the bathroom.

He opens the door, which is never closed, not even when they are using the room and freezes, but in a good way. The first part of Changkyun’s present is waiting for him there. Scented candles lighting up the room, rose petals scattered on the floor, smalls bottles arranged at the edge of the bathtub.

He can form a great idea of what the night will continue like.

He takes his time, filling the bathtub, pouring in the shampoos, scrubbing himself until his skin is pleasantly reddish. It’s rare to enjoy something like this, even more knowing that something better is gonna come. Still, he doesn’t want to keep Changkyun waiting for way too long, so when the water turns lukewarm and the bubbles start dissipating, he rinses the foam and steps out. A small towel around his waist, one on his shoulders and he’s on his way to the bedroom after blowing the candles.

As promised, Changkyun is waiting there, naked at the edge of the bed, a wide smile and his arms open. Hyunwoo goes to stand before him.

“Did you enjoy the bath?” Changkyun places his hands on Hyunwoo’s waist, pushes the towel as low as it can go without falling, and his smooth, low voice has Hyunwoo’s cock hardening already.

“I did” Hyunwoo leans down, catches Changkyun’s lips in a kiss and straddles his lap, Changkyun ending up laying on the bed, Hyunwoo framing his smaller body.

“I was thinking we could have some fun now” Changkyun pulls Hyunwoo down from the towel around his nape, “a lot of fun.”

“Mhm,” Hyunwoo smiles, nosing on Changkyun’s neck and planting soft kisses across his collarbones, “a lot of fun.”

Changkyun wraps his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist and Hyunwoo grinds down on him, kisses turning more passionate, hands exploring and caressing, holding close possessively. And it’s all too familiar, in the same way it has happened too many times before when Changkyun stops, takes a deep breath.

Hyunwoo stares at him, steadies himself and gives a questioning look, silently asks if it’s all okay.

“So” Changkyun smiles anxiously, “remember that time we were cuddling, post-coitally.”

“Which one?” Hyunwoo chuckles.

“The one you said you wouldn’t mind taking a dick up your ass.” Didn’t exactly say it like that, but it was the main point of the conversation.

“Oh” Hyunwoo exhales, deflates in a way but keeps his gentle smile on. “Oh, yes, I remember.”

 “…still up for it?” Changkyun asks, as if Hyunwoo could ever say no to him. Or make a promise he wouldn’t keep…even post coitally.

“Totally” he laughs lightly, rolling around and pulling Changkyun on top of him. A very excited Changkyun.

“I have a very vivid image of what I want to do to you…” Changkyun starts kissing, from Hyunwoo’s lips, his throat, mouthing down his sternum.

“Then do” Hyunwoo combs through Changkyun’s short hair, small waves of pleasure running through his body with every little touch, Changkyun’s lips getting lower and lower.

“God, I love your skin so much…” Changkyun trails off, flicks his tongue above a nipple and continues, pays extra attention at that small hairy patch leading down Hyunwoo’s navel, “it’s always so soft.”

Hyunwoo moans, a deep but small sound, feeling Changkyun sucking a mark on his stomach, licking it afterwards. His hold on Changkyun’s hair tightens, but the younger is having none of it. He pins Hyunwoo’s hips down with his hands, makes sure to mark every piece of skin he can get his mouth on. He doesn’t stop until Hyunwoo is squirming, his cock leaking precum on his thighs.

Changkyun rises from between Hyunwoo’s legs, locks eyes with him while licking the tip of his cock a single time. Hyunwoo groans and Changkyun straddles his chest.

“Do you want to be fucked?” Changkyun asks, palms on Hyunwoo’s chest and pelvis rocking slightly on his belly.

“Fuck, yes” Hyunwoo takes deep breaths, reaches for Changkyun’s dick, so close to his face but Changkyun squats his hand away.

“How much” Changkyun smiles, a finger tracing the outline of Hyunwoo’s lips. “How much can you take?”

Hyunwoo opens his lips to lick Changkyun’s fingers, takes two of them in his mouth.

“As much as you can give me, baby.”

Changkyun shuts his eyes slowly, lets Hyunwoo suck his fingers for some moments, his lips open in a silent moan. And when he’s done, he smears saliva down Hyunwoo’s chin, down his chest, uses that hand to palm his own cock, flustered and heavy.

Hyunwoo watches, he watches Changkyun slowly stroking himself letting out small grunts and moans, using the precum on his fingers to rub Hyunwoo’s nipples, his balls humping Hyunwoo’s torso and he feels his own cock leaking.

“I always liked the view when I was riding you” Changkyun taps Hyunwoo’s cheek, “I’m sure I’ll enjoy this one even more.” He gets on his knees, body right above Hyunwoo’s neck. “Open up, love, open up wide for me.” And Hyunwoo, pliant as ever opens his mouth, feels the tip of Changkyun’s cock on his tongue.

Changkyun snaps his hips, slowly at first, picking up a rhythm. He caresses Hyunwoo’s face, his cheeks, his jaw, mutters some reassuring words to help him relax, take all of his length in. And Hyunwoo does so well, his nose buried in Changkyun’s navel every few seconds.

He doesn’t fail to realise how good Changkyun smells too, how groomed he is, trimmed down there. He must have been preparing for the night for quite some time and Hyunwoo isn’t the one to disappoint.

He feels Changkyun throbbing for mere seconds, and then the weight disappears off of his tongue, Changkyun pulling out and sitting next to him on the bed.

Hyunwoo turns his head and gives him a smile. With a single look at his state he knows how close he was to his orgasm. He also knows Changkyun can go for round after round, but it’s not what he wants to do that night.

“You okay?” Hyunwoo pats Changkyun’s knee, leaves a comforting hand there.

“Was too close.” Changkyun whispers, “fuck, Hyunwoo.”

“What is it?” Hyunwoo asks, one of those rare moments he feels the need to be praised.

“Do you even know how gorgeous you are?” Changkyun takes Hyunwoo’s hand into his own, kisses every knuckle before he lets it fall on the mattress. “I’m gonna worship you like a god.”

Hyunwoo lets himself stare while Changkyun is calming down. At his wide shoulders and his slim waist. The barely visible dark trails from his chest to his lower stomach. That one stray bite-mark Hyunwoo left on his side a few days ago, fading out now. The blissed out grin and the silver earrings shining under the light. He’s perfect, just perfect.

Changkyun takes a deep breath, gives a couple strokes to his cock and kneels on the bed.

“Turn around” he says and waits for Hyunwoo to roll on his stomach. He gives a pat on his butt, asking for “ass up, please.”

Hyunwoo gets on his elbows and knees, feels Changkyun moving behind him. They’ve done it a lot of times before and from the first leap of Changkyun’s tongue, Hyunwoo loves every second of it. Being eaten out, Changkyun slowly opening him up, running his hands up and down the back of his thighs and biting down the soft flesh of his asscheeks, hard.

Changkyun pushes Hyunwoo’s waist down until his cock touches the bedsheets and licks his hole until it’s dripping spit.

“You like that, don’t you?” Changkyun asks, face buried in Hyunwoo’s ass, but still leaving his cock neglected.

Hyunwoo looks down from between his legs and all he can see Changkyun’s erect cock and a hand holding his legs open. Not that he had any intention of closing them anytime soon.

“Yeah” Hyunwoo breathes out, “I love it”. Talking takes too much of his energy and concentration. He would rather only focus on one thing at a time. Like pushing back on Changkyun’s tongue, trying to ask for more without using any words. 

“Look at you” Changkyun kisses a buttcheek and Hyunwoo can feel his smile, “look at you dripping for me, baby”.

Hyunwoo lets his head fall on the bed, he’s getting impatient and he knows Changkyun is not gonna make it any easy for him.

He can’t see, but he hears the loud pop of the lube bottle cup. Changkyun leans in for some final licks and Hyunwoo feels warm, pleasantly, but on the edge of being painful.

And then, it’s cold, cold lube dripping on his hole, Changkyun’s fingers warming it up slowly. The first goes in without any resistance, and Changkyun takes his time with it. He fucks Hyunwoo with his middle finger, setting on a steady rhythm for way longer than Hyunwoo himself wants. He begs for that “second one, please”. And of course, Changkyun is giving.

And that’s how far they’ve tried until now. Hyunwoo either finished with the fingering, or a blowjob or a handjob and that was it. But they’ve talked a lot of times about the next step. And Hyunwoo wanted to try it so much. Even more now, that two fingers seem barely enough to fill him up. He needs something more, and he knows it’s the right time to take.

Hyunwoo gets lost in the moment for a while. Feels too much at the same time. Changkyun’s slick fingers, the few curses he mutters in his baritone every now and then. The subtle sound of the bed creaking underneath them. He cries out softly and Changkyun slides a third finger in.

And it fills him, but it doesn’t fill him the right way.

The pressure builds up too much and Hyunwoo is sure he could come on the spot, if only he wasn’t thinking that better things were waiting for him. He knew Changkyun was testing his patience. He knew he would pull out his fingers if Hyunwoo told him too. But Hyunwoo wouldn’t ask for it.

Changkyun makes the best out of his time. He uses his unoccupied fingers to massage Hyunwoo’s balls, hovering above his back. And Changkyun has made it clear, how much he loves his boyfriend’s back, many, many times before.

Hyunwoo should have seen the biting coming, but he’s still unprepared when it happens. Changkyun wraps around him like a koala and plays with his nipples, and it’s too much. Hyunwoo starts taking deep breaths, his hole tightening and he’s sure Changkyun can feel it.

Yet when Changkyun takes a step back and completely stops touching him Hyunwoo feels even worse, like he’s gonna explode and collapse all at once.

“I’m so ready” Hyunwoo says, “fuck me.”

“Oh baby” Changkyun laughs. “It’s Valentine’s”. He presses a kiss at the base of Hyunwoo’s spine. “I’ll make love to you.”

Hyunwoo can’t help giggling. They say romance is dead, but here it is, personified in Changkyun’s face. He turns around on his back and watches Changkyun picking up a condom he must have gotten along with the lube, rolling it on himself and moving between Hyunwoo’s legs.

“Nervous?” Hyunwoo asks, realising Changkyun is too slow and he looks the tiniest bit of stressed.

“Only a bit” Changkyun replies, positioning himself at Hyunwoo’s entrance. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t” Hyunwoo reassures him, “and if you do, I’ll tell you and we’ll take it slower.”

Changkyun cracks a smile, asks for Hyunwoo’s hands and holds them, seemingly for leverage, actually for some emotional support.

Hyunwoo relaxes as much as he can, curious to at last find out how this feels. First the tip, then bit by bit the shaft, until Changkyun stops moving completely. Hyunwoo gives him a nod to thrust back out and tries to decipher the sensation. It doesn’t hurt at all, if anything, it’s strange, in a nice way, a promising way.

“Is it good?” Changkyun asks, obviously trying not to move faster. He buries himself deep and Hyunwoo can only answer with a moan. And it seems to only get better, because all he can say after that is “more” and “faster”. And Changkyun does as instructed, falls on top of Hyunwoo and snaps his hips, Hyunwoo’s legs locking behind his back, pulling him closer.

The feeling of his cock between their bodies is a new one, but the friction is enough to start building something inside Hyunwoo, a fire in the pit of his stomach growing hotter and hotter, getting close to burning him every time Changkyun angles himself in a way he can brush that one sweet spot.

They’re both getting close, Changkyun’s hips stuttering and his low grunts echoing around the room, their lips meeting in one more kiss full of tongues and teeth and tasting each other.

Changkyun’s thrusts then turn slow, circular, his pelvis moving every time he licks a bit more into Hyunwoo’s mouth, fucking him in the same way he enjoys to be fucked. Hyunwoo knows that well.

The excitement dies down to give space to something else, more powerful but gentle and they keep rocking until one of them breaks first.

It turns out to be Changkyun, burying himself deep into Hyunwoo and coming into the condom, kissing his lover like his life depends on it. He stills, takes a deep breath, looks at Hyunwoo sprawled underneath him, almost trembling, nearing his own orgasm.

So Changkyun, instead of pulling out keeps fucking into him, with little, quick thrusts. He litter’s Hyunwoo’s face with kisses and whispers how much he loves him. And that’s when Hyunwoo lets himself go at last.

He comes between them humping Changkyun’s stomach and focusing on the feeling of being filled. It’s a different orgasm from the ones he had before, it leaves him panting and smiling at the same time. And when Changkyun has already gotten soft and slips out of him, Hyunwoo feels so empty but so blissful at once.

Too gross to kiss more right after, too lovestruck to not look at each other, they lay side by side on the bed and stare into each other’s eyes.

“Why didn’t we try this before?” Hyunwoo asks, pushing a stray hair out of Changkyun’s face.

“Was keeping it for a special occasion.” Changkyun makes a face at the stickiness between them but still can’t resist closer to cuddle.

“Sweet” Hyunwoo rubs his nose on Changkyun’s, “I hope we get more special occasions soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
